Blue Blob
Blue Blob is one of the mascot characters of Blob Games Studio, and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Unlike most characters in the game, he does not come from any game currently. Though, there have been plans to create a game for the Blob Mascots in the future, but it's still very vague. Profile Appearance Blue Blob is a large blue ball with two smaller spheres as arms/hands. He has green colored cheeks. Abilities Blue Blob can change shape somewhat, and can flatten if needed. This means he can crouch under a lot of attacks and projectiles due to his extremely low crouching height. He also has good control in the air with strong aerials and multiple jumps. Gameplay Blue Blob is a mix of a heavy character and a floaty character. As such, he has a bit above medium weight, but he has strong attack power and multiple jumps in the air. Due to his floaty gravity and multiple jumps he has a great recovery, and he can be hard to beat offstage. He also has great aerials as well, meaning the challenging him offstage can be difficult for some characters. However, Blue Blob's grounded attacks are generally slower, making him easier to fight when on the ground. Moveset Grounded Attacks * Jab (1st hit): Blue Blob punches quickly, which does 2% damage. * Jab (2nd hit): Same as the first one, though the punch is tilted more downwards. Like the first, it does 2% damage. * Jab (3rd hit): Blue Blob does a strong uppercut, which does 6% damage. Can launch at higher percentages, and sends opponents diagonally upwards. * Forward tilt: Blue Blob swings a punch forwards, doing 6% damage. Can launch opponents and comes out quick, but it has a bit of endlag on it, however. * Up tilt: Blue Blob stretches upwards and hits opponents with the top of his body. Does 7% damage. This move sends opponents straight up and can launch at higher percentages, but it has considerable endlag. * Down tilt: Blue Blob rolls forwards at opponents, pushing himself forwards and also doing 4% damage. Very little knockback and it doesn't move Blue Blob very far, however. * Forward smash: Blue Blob throws himself forwards and hits anyone who comes in contact with him. Moves a good distance and can hit over ledges. Does 11% damage uncharged and 16% fully charged. * Up smash: Similar to forward smash, but Blue Blobs bounces upwards instead of forwards. Does 14% uncharged and 18% fully charged. * Down smash: Blue Blob spins around and hits anyone close to him with his hands. Does 10% uncharged and 14% fully charged. Aerials * Neutral air: Blue Blob spins sideways briefly while facing the camera, doing 6% damage. Has a decently long-lasting hitbox. * Forward air: Blue Blob punches forwards, which does 7% damage. Requires timing to hit, but it has good kill power and little lag. * Up air: '''Blue Blob spins horizontally around and stretches upwards. Hits multiple times, doing 2% each hit. * '''Down air: Blue Blob quickly punches in an arc below him. Arguably his strongest aerial, doing 11% damage. Comes out very quickly and has an immense kill power, though it has a little bit of endlag as well. Specials * Neutral special: Blue Blob fires a big slime ball. Very slow move, but the projectile is strong and does 13% damage on hit. * Side special: Blue Blob throws a small slime ball. Bounces along the ground, and does 5% damage. If you hold the control stick upwards while in the throwing animation (but before the projectile is thrown), the orb will bounce much higher upwards and less forwards. This allows it to catch opponents off-guard and gain some stage control. * Up special: Blue Blob spins sideways quickly while flying diagonally upwards. Hits opponents multiple times and can be used in combos. Also reaches a good distance, allowing Blue Blob to recover well. In addition to this, the move can be controlled slightly. if the control stick is held backwards while the move is used, it may go straight up instead of diagonally. And if held forwards, it can give great distance horizontally. * Down special: Blue Blob charges himself up. Takes a long time to charge and the charge may not be stored in any way. However, if charged fully, Blue Blob gains super armor for several seconds. If charged again while still in super armor, Blue Blob will lose his super armor in exchange for healing 17% damage. * Super Attack: Blue Blob grows larger and fires an enormous slime ball, knocking anyone out of the way. Only hits once, but may hit several more times if enough time since the last hit has passed. Trivia * Blue Blob strongly resembles some of the enemies in a 1st party game called The Legend of The Artifact. The resemblance was intended however. TLoTA enemy conceptsTLoTAR Tuby enemy gif Gallery File:Blue_Blob_artwork.png|Blue Blob's original artwork Blue Blob old render.png|Blue Blob's old render References Category:Playable Characters Category:1st Party Characters Category:Blobs